Double Trouble, Freaks Times Two
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Katar and Zuko are now Lord and Lady. Of course little heirs about all over. But the two to take the throne are a little different. But their differences lead them into worlds of trouble Rated for all kinds of stuff
1. Gold and Blue

If you have read my other story, Not Me, then the two OC in this story will make you kinda go , Aha. But if not enjoy. I'm just experimenting with OC's and as always constructive critisism is welcomed, but flames? Just don't faze me. If you don't like it just say so, you don't have to be rude.

* * *

It was always forbidden. Two benders from different elements were not allowed to be together. That rule was made long before the war and during the time of the first avatar. It was deteremined that for two benders to come together would be a dangerous combination. If they found it imperable that they have a relationship, no offspring must come of it.

That was until the twins were born. They became the execption and the reason for the rule. A powerful fire lord, had become intwined with a water tribe soveriegn. Thus creating freaks of nature. A powerful duo, an unspeakable power.

Zana, and Kiroh.

* * *

Katara looked up into the mirror and smoothed her hair. She smiled. Today was going to be a good day. She stood up her long flowing ruby colored night gown hanging rather snuggly over her swollen stomach. Her husband was throwing a party, a ball rather, for their eldests. Today they were sixteen. She smiled in rememberance. She was sixteen when she fell in love with Fire Lord Zuko.

It was when her dearest friend Aang, had finally defeated the Fire Lord Ozai. And believe it was no easy task. Aang's power had been drained to the maximum and he could bearly move. Then the unthinkable happened. The then exiled Prince Zuko stepped forward helping the young avatar to his feet. The only reason that Zuko had brought the Avatar, after finally capturing him, to his father, was for the defeat of his father. Zuko had been sent on a misson to bring the avatar to the Fire Lord, never truly understanding why. But once the prince had figured it out, his plan of revenge and plot to regain his throne fell into place.

After a heated discussion and choice words thrown about by the two water bending siblings, the avatar and the prince, an alliance and pact were formed. It seemed that the motives of the two enemies were one in the same.

The Avatar was to destroy the Fire Lord. And the Prince wanted to have his throne and free his people of the oppressing tryany of his father before him.

As Zuko was helping Aang, Katara ran to the avatar's side. She wanted to help as well. Over the few months that they had been traveling as 'prisoners' aboard Zuko's ship the four had became quite close. Aang now trusted his one time enemy with his life. The only one that truly remained skeptical was Sokka, but then again he never trusted anybody.

Katara sighed and turned as she heard the door open. Her attendant, Masia, stuck her head in and cleared her throat nervously.

"Come on in." Katara smiled pulling her friend in by the arm. Masia's golden eyes flicked about the room. Something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"The twins. There gone again." Katara let out a sigh and told Masia to inform their father. She shook her head and let her hand rest upon her tummy. She smiled as the small form moved inside her.

"I hope to the gods you aren't as much trouble as you'rebrother and sister."

* * *

Kiroh looked down from the tree he was sitting in. His sister was walking back and forth on the ground below. He rolled his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Would you calm down. You know we have to attend this thing, or Father will be all over us and the lashings will begin." He smiled down at his twin. Zana nodded her head as she bit her fingernails. She stopped and looked up at him.

Today they both were to be recognized infront of the entire nation as the dual heirs to the throne. They were different from all the rest. In more ways then one. They were to take over the nation as a partnership, as demanded by their father, Fire Lord Zuko. But that wasn't what had the girl's nerves worked up. Sure they had been shown to the nation several times, but everytime they even walked down the street of the market they would get stairs. They were twins. A male and female born with identical looks. Identical twins. But that wasn't the weird part. Their eyes made them different. They each dawned a eye of gold and an eye of blue. Kiroh's left eye was blue where his right eye was gold, and Zana was the exact opposite. The reasoning for this miraculous goof. Their parents. Going against all rules their parents had fallen madly in love with one another. Their father took their mother as his Lady when he regained his Lordship. They were the first born and because of this, the Water Tribe traits along with their home nation traits had a wreck. They were born that way.

But the oddest thing of all was what they had learned when the were around six or seven. They learned the reason it was truly forbidden for two benders to have children. Kiroh and Zana both were benders. You might think that one could control water, while the other fire. Not exactly, the twins had the power over both.

Kiroh's water bending however was more powerful and more precise then his fire bending. Where again Zana was the opposite.

Kiroh jumped down from his tree and grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"Everything will be fine." Zana smiled deviously and shook her head.

"You know that Mother and Father are going to insist that today be the day you cut your hair, don't you?" Kiroh frowned, his hair was his treasure. The two of them besides their mother were the only people in the nation with brown hair opposed to black, and he had let his grow very long.

"That is not going to happen." Zana laughed and nodded.

"You wait. I bet you ten copper dad will through a fit." Kiroh looked at her and grabbed her hand making the bet solid.

"Prince Kiroh! Princess Zana! Your parents are looking all over for you?" It was one of thier father's attendants. Kiroh grabbed then man by the collar.

"Must you always yell?" He set the smaller man back down and looked at his sister.

"It seems we are being wanted?" Zana nodded and looked at the messenger.

"Tell the Lord and Lady that we are only preparing ourselves and will be in shortly." The man nodded and walked off to deliver his message.

* * *

Katara had finally dressed when Zuko came to see about her. She turned and smiled weakly at her husband. He came over to her and looked over her with worried eyes.

"I will not have you making yourself weak. If you need you will stay here." Katara frowned. Almost seventeen years of marriage and he still felt as if he could order her around.

"I am fine. And I will do no such thing. This isn't the first time I was pregnant and you know that." She snapped at him. Zuko let out a sigh and nodded in defeat.

"Chief Sokka is here and is demanding to see his nephews and niece. The idiot won't leave me alone." Katara smiled. There was always going to be that little rivalry between her brother and her husband just for the pure fact that she had married. It wouldn't have really mattered who it was, Sokka wasn't going to like anyone that took his baby sister away.

* * *

Let me know what ya think. And as always with my stories. If you don't like them, I will take them down, to keep everyone happy. 


	2. The rest of the family

Okay this is a short chapter. Hope you like it. Mild cussing

* * *

Katara sighed as she sat in the cerminonial chair. She leaned back. She was so tired. Zuko caught his wife's sigh and walked over to stand beside her. He stood with his hands folded behind her back. He looked around the floor below them as the guest milled about.

"If you need to rest..." He said without taking his eyes from their guests.

"I'm fine, love. Have the guests of honor showed up yet?" She smiled looking up at her husband. His face darkened as his ever so famous scowl took it's place.

"No but they had better. They get this from you y'know." She frowned and looked at him as he glanced down at her with a quick smile.

"Mami! Papi!" A little shrill voice rose above the crowd. Zuko smiled, well sort of, as a small three year old boy ran up, his royal clothes covered in mud. The boy made a spiderman leap right into his father's arms. Zuko scoffed and held the small child out infront of him so that the mud didn't transfer.

"Srio, you were playing in the stables again weren't you?" Srio smiled and with that ever so innocent look in his golden eyes. Katara sighed and pushed herself up taking the child from his father.

"Where is Tuzo? He was supposed to be watching him!" Zuko squinted his eyes then turned and looked over the guests. Katara shook her head and headed off. She had to be blessed with three boys and only one girl. Tuzo was the middle child. The second born, well after the twins. Since his elder siblings had been blessed, and cursed so Tuzo came out completely normal. Completely. Her had his father's gold eyes, black hair, light skin, but no ability to bend what so ever. So rightfully he was the one that was resentful. Fourteen years old and having a darkness beyond his years. Like any typical teenager.

Srio was the baby, and the apple of his father's eye. In Zuko's eyes the baby of the family could do no wrong. If Srio wanted something, he would get it or start throwing a fit. If the fit didn't work, daddy would thrown fire, then he would get it.

Zuko scanned the crowd and saw one of his son's in the far corner. He walked down the stepps onto the floor walking across to Tuzo. The boy didn't see his father standing behind him, but the girl he was talking to did and quickly turned and walked off. Tuzo turned around, and in an instant his father was dragging him by his ear out of site of the guests.

"Ow ow ow ow." Zuko stopped and turned to his son, putting his hands on his hips.

"Just exactly what were you doing?"

"I was talking with the guests." Zuko growled. Surely he wasn't ever that much of a smart ass when he was a teenager.

"You were supposed to be watching Srio. Weren't you?" Tuzo looked to the ground.

"You know he doesn't listen."

"Well now your mother, who is seven months along, has to change him because he got into the stables. You go and help your mother and appologize right now, mister." Zuko said crossing his arms. Tuzo nodded and walked off to find his mother.

"Lord Zuko." Zuko turned around and looked at Sokka.

"I know you weren't just getting after my nephew." Zuko frowned.

"He's my son, and I will discipline him how I see fit."

"Oh you mean how your father diciplined you?" Zuko balled his fists. Oh if he hadn't been an in law, and if his wife hadn't been pregnant, and if a war wouldn't have started he would have definately started throwing fire.

"UNCLE SOKKA!" Both men turned and looked as Zana came up to them. Kiroh regally behind her. Zuko crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. Zana caught her father's glare and put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy. We were only trying to mentally prepare ourselves for this wonderful blessing that you so graciously bestowed upon us." Kiroh looked up at the ceiling. Ever heard of a Daddy's Girl? Well she was the definition. She could talk him into anything. It was almost as bad as Srio. Almost. Anyway you look at it, it worked.

"Just go and mingle with your guests they have been waiting, and take Mr. Warrior here with you." Sokka started to argue but Zana grabbed his arm and lead him off her mouth running ninety miles an hour about god knows what. Kiroh caught his fathers galre.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You have a big responsibility. I know you can handle it, but you keep your sister on the straight and narrow. She doesn't know this yet, but starting tomorrow the two of you will begin hosting suitors. You two are of marrying age." Kiroh nodded his head. He was the more professional of the two. He started to walk away but felt a tug at the back of his head.

"Oh and son? When are you going to cut off your hair?" Kiroh rolled his eyes and turned around looking his father in the eyes.

"I've already told you that I'm not going to." Zuko shook his head.

"You will, no woman would have you with hair down to the middle of your back. Besides that point, you look so much like your mother that you almost look feminine." Kiroh squinted his discolored eyes.

"I am old enough to get married, but not old enough to make my own decision about my hair?" Zuko stared at him. Kiroh was way to much like his mother. Zuko shook his head and patted his son's back.

"Will discuss this more later, you have guests to entertain."

* * *

There you. I guessKirohowesZana ten copper. Oh and cookies to the first person who can guess where I got there names. 


	3. My sister, you can't have her

Okie, Cookie goes to crazyanonomouswriter! Kiroh came from Iroh with a K, most of you got that, but you didn't get that Zana came from Kana with a Z. Kana y'kno Katara's gran gran? Okay ne way here we go.

* * *

Kiroh leaned up against the wall and watched his twin sister, who was intertwined in several 'deep' converstations at once with several different people, rather men. Kiroh's bangs fell down in his face casting shadow over his eyes, that way no one could see him eyeing them down for acting the wrong way towards his sister. She was a social butterfly, flitting about, making her self known, and flaunting her flawless beauty. Well almost flawless. She was clueless for the most part about the male intentions. And what his father had discussed withhim only a few moments earlier didn't have his nerves eased. Then a man got too friendly and got too close. Kiroh smoothly left his perch at the wall and walked over stepping between the older man and Zana. He didn't have to say anything, in fact he didn't even have to touch the man. It just took a stern look of the discolored eyes, with a warning glare the man got the picture.

Zana frowned and looked up at her brother, who toward over her by just a few inches.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." Zana's frowned deepened. "Don't make that face, you look just like father." Kiroh smiled. Zana shook her head and shrugged it off, knowing that it wouldn't be the last time that Kiroh drove some one away.

Tuzo walked up to his older brother and pulled on his sleeve. Kiroh turned and looked down at his little brother with a warm smile.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk with you when all this rucus is over with." Tuzo said keeping his gold eyes to the ground. Kiroh smiled and ruffled Tuzo's hair, which was cut along similar lines as thier Uncle Chief Sokka. Tuzo gave a little half smile and walked off to sit at thier mother's side. Kiroh looked after his brother. There was something wrong, but before he could further look into it Sokka came walking up with his wife and their two children. Sokka's wife was very plain, and really not the best looking woman in the Southern Water Tribe. Kiroh tried to hide his snarl, seeing that he thought really that the woman had hit every branch on the way down the ugly tree. On the same note, he didn't see how his uncle and the terrible troll had such pretty children.

Illa was a bubbly little girl,and the perfect poster child of the water tribe. Crystal blue eyes, that shown the innocence of her mere six years on the earth. Then there was Iryue, a partial namesake of Sokka's first love. He was a year younger then them, but built like a horse. He was tall enough to look Kiroh in the eyes, and solid as a rock. His hair was short and choppy, and he shared the same icy eyes of his sister, mother and father.

Kiroh bent down and took Illa onto his hip. Zana smiled and hugged her uncle and aunt, greeting them in traditional fashion after.

"Where is Lady Katara? I wish to give her my blessings." The short Cheiftess smiled. Zana, being the outspoken and lovable person she was, latched onto her arm and lead her off to the thrones where her parents were sitting, along with her younger siblings.

* * *

Katara smiled and looked over to her husband. He was always to serious, whether it be at a royal ball like this one, or playing with the children in the courtyard. He felt eyes on him and looked over to her.

"Are you ok?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I was just looking at you. Would you please not be so worried about me?" Zuko smiled and nodded, standing up and walking over to her side. He knelt down and took her hand. Tuzo rolled his eyes, such a display of affection between his parents weren't a rare occurance, but they still were a display of affection between his parents.

"You are so beautiful, even if you are pregnant." Katara blushed and put her forehead against his.

"Things like that, is the reason we have some many children." They smiled and looked into each other's eye, but someone cleared their throart and broke up the moment. Zuko scowled and stood up looking at their intruders. Katara smiled and stood up hugging the Cheiftess, that Zana had so well timed to bring over. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked at Zana.

"Where is Kiroh?" Zana looked back over her shoulder then back to her father.

"Talking with Uncle Sokka, and the kids." Zuko nodded and sat back down in his chair. Zana walked over and leaned over looking her father in the eyes an inch from his face.

"Daddy..?" Zuko sighed and looked at his only daughter. He knew that she wanted something, it was the only time she ever called in daddy in that tone.

"What is it, how much, and No." Zana looked hurt and shook her head.

"No I was wondering...can I leave now?" Zuko stared at her. This was a party for her and Kiroh, and neither of them wanted to be there. Truth be told, Zuko really didn't want to be there himself. He nodded but stck his hand out to catch her with an instant of thought.

"You can only leave if Kiroh goes with you, and no other males that aren't family." Zana looked at him in confusion then nodded, turning on her heels and off to find her brother. Zuko sighed. It wasn't going to be hard to find a suitor willing to marry his daughter, especially since she was the definition of what a true woman in the Fire Nation should look like, besides the eyes, and well her hair. The point was that she had a regal beauty to her, but of course he thought that, he was her father after all.

Secretly he hoped that neither of his heirs would find anyone. Knowing they bother were picky, really helped calm the Fire Lord at times. But the knowlegde that he had given them the nation as a dual and joint honor, if a spouse were to come into the picture the relationship between the twins would become tense.

* * *

Alrighty, next chapter up soon...I hope. 


	4. Issues

Okay...I'm going to start the drama now...And you think your family has issues.

* * *

Kiroh was talking quietly to his uncle and cousins when Zana came walking up to him. She smiled mischeiviously.

"We can bail." Kiroh arched his eye brow and looked at her skeptically.

"What did you do?" Zana smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing." Kiroh squinted his eyes, for some reason he didn't truly trust her.

"Liar." Zana rolled her eyes and took Illa from him. She turned and looked at Sokka. "Excuse us Uncle Cheif Sokka, but we wanted to go and play with our cousins, since our time is limited." Sokka smiled and nodded.

"I'll be with Katara and her...you're dad." Sokka said almost biterly and walked off. Kiroh shook his head and turned to look at Iryue.

"You commin." Iryue just shrugged his shoulders and followed them out to the back courtyard.

* * *

Katara smiled as her brother walked up greeting them. Srio and Tuzo stood up and bowed, well Tuzo bowed Srio just stared at Sokka with his big gold eyes. Katara pushed herself up, again, but this time Zuko grabbed her arm to help her. Sokka nodded a thanks to Zuko then looked back to his baby sister. He looked down at her swollen stomach and rested his hand on it.

"Another one? I hope this will be the last?" Zuko scoffed and looked to his wife, truly hoping she didn't agree, she wasn't that old. She could have three more at the most before she got to old. Katara signed and shook her head.

"I don't know yet. It's not really in our hands." The Chieftess laughed knowing exactly what the Fire Lady meant. Sokka only frowned.

"Well you know how that happens. If this ruffian would keep his hands off of you, you wouldn't have so many kids in the first place." Zuko narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything Katara intervened.

"Look Sokka, this 'ruffian' is my husband, and your current Fire Lord and host. And besides that It's usually me putting my hands on him." Zuko jerked to look at his wife a small blush lighting his cheeks. Sokka shook his head and looked at his wife.

"That's is something I didn't want to hear."

* * *

Tuzo rolled his eyes at the adults and looked around to find his siblings and cousins, only to see them walking out to the back courtyard. He looked back to his parents and uncle and aunt. He bent down and picked up Srio, and walked over to them.

"Can I go with the other?" Katara looked at her son then up to her husband who nodded quickly. Tuzo, with Srio on hip, walked out to catch up with his elders siblings.

Zana smiled and poked Iryue in the arm, making sure to poke his armband. She giggled and stood tip toe to look right at him.

"So who ya gettin married to?" Iryue glared down at her his eyes showing very little emotion. Kiroh cleared his throat and sent Illa down, letting her run and start terrorizing the up coming Tuzo and Srio.

"Um Zana. Iryue has an arranged marriage." Zana's gleeful giggling stopped and she stared at her brother then back to her cousin.

"But you are younger then us? Why are you being forced into marriage? And who is she? What does she look like? Is she nice or is she hateful?" Kiroh rolled his eyes, always with the inquiring quesitons. Illa came running back up and looked up at Zana with knowing eyes.

"They haven't met yet. He meets her next year when they get married." Zana shook her head. She didn't like that.

"You shouldn't have to marry for the good of you're nation." Iryue's eyebrow twitched as his ice cold gaze fell upon his cousin.

"My parents married for business. Not everyone can have the leisure to marry for love like your parents did." Zana growled and balled her fists.

"Well that is how it should be! I am not marryign some doof my dad picks out! You shouldn't have to either!" Kiroh looked at his sister now knowing why his father wanted him to tell her about the suitors. Zana growled again and threw her hands in the air storming off. Iryue cocked an eyebrow and looked after her. Kiroh noticed that Tuzo was standing patiently waiting for his chance to speak with him. So he bent down and handed Srio to Iryue.

"You take the little ones and go get her. We will join you shortly." Iryue snarled his nose and glared at Kiroh.

"I don't have to do anything you say." Kiroh narrowed his eyes and glared at his younger cousin.

"You will do as I say. You may have more muscle then me, but I am still you're older cousin and I know that I can make you." Kiroh hissed his warning. Iryue just rolled his eyes and took his sister by the hand dragging her off to find where Zana had ran off to.

Kiroh's face softened and he turned back to his younger brother, who was now seeming very interested in the ground.

"You wanted to talk with me didn't you?" Tuzo nodded his head but kept his eyes to the ground. Kiroh leaned back against a tree and put his hands behind his head. He knew his younger brother extremely well, and knew that if he came across as rigid then Tuzo would clam up and not say a single word.

"Then talk." Tuzo looked up at his brother with wide eyes almost like he was afraid to speak. Kiroh looked down at his brother. He was a thin boy, with a less than muscular physique. There was alot of likeness between the heir and the sovereign. Both were lean and slightly feminate looking in the face. But where as Kiroh had a dominating masculinity over all, Tuzo wasn't so much. Tuzo had long, thick eyelashes, that many of the Ladies of the Court had fawned over. HE had rich golden eyes and luscious hair that was thick in the small pony tail.

Kiroh gave his brother a warm smile to try and ease the younger sibiling.

"Well...I ...guess I...need advice..." Tuzo's soft voice said quietly. Kiroh heard the uneasiness in his brother's words and drapped an arm over his shoulder.

"Look anything you need to say, go ahead and say it. A freak like me has no room to judge." Tuzo giggled at that. Truth was almost every aspect of their family was freaky. Their parents entire relationship, the twins, Tuzo's inability to bend as the son of the fire Lord, and Srio's ...well Srio was the normal one.

"Promise you won't tell father?" Kiroh gave his brother a stern look.

"You know better then that." Tuzo's soft face contorted.

"Or mom or ZANA. You know what a big mouth she is." Kiroh laughed and nodded, making a cross over his heart.

"Promise. Now what is it." Tuzo blushed lightly and looked at the ground kicking a pebble.

"I think I am a little different." Kiroh frowned knowing that his brother was talkign about somethign other then his incapablilities.

"How so?" Tuzo blushed deeper and tried to look ever further down, his head sinking between his shoulders.

"I don't really like girls, like the other boys my age..." Kiroh frowned having a slight idea where this might be going but decided to try and have his brother actually say it before he made assupmtions.

"Well you're only fourteen, you have plenty of time." Tuzo felt tears well in his eyes and his blushed deepened to a cherry red.

"No...Kiroh...I mean that..." Tuzo felt the tears burning down his face and he clenched his teeth together tryign to stop them. Kiroh took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He bent down and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, letting the confused boy cry into his shoulders. Tuzo finally caught his breath and whispered harshly into Kiroh's shoulder.

"I like boys..."

* * *

Okay yeah next chapter, more family problems...that the parents don't seem to know about... 


	5. Of servant and family

Zana walked down the small make shift path to the servants quarters. She Put her hands behind her back and walked along looking at the various small dwellings until she came upon the one she was looking for. She peeked into the open door and looked around. He wasn't there. She frowned and started to turn around but someone grabbed her behind and swung her around in a circle lifting her clear off the ground. She laughed as the boy sat her down.

"Yusi.. I've told you not to sneak up on me like that." She smiled and grabbed him by the hair and the back of his head. "You're a bad boy.." She said and pulled him into a demanding kiss. The boy however didn't seem to mind and responded in his own way. Zana pulled back and looked into the boy's golden eyes. He was a typical Fire Nation breed. But with a prominent look all his own. Other then the traditional way of the men to style their hair, his was cut in a 'mohawk' that went to the back of his head, and when it wasn't tied back into a pony tail hung down to his mid-back.

Zana giggled and touched her nose to his.

"You know for a princess, you really don't act like one." She smiled and blew into his mouth as he spoke causing him to shake his head and shut his mouth tight.

"I know, but then again you don't act like a servant either." Zana smiled and again devoured his mouth with hers.

Iryue watched from around the corner in disgust. A princess had no right to touch a servant in such a manner and that servant was doing plenty of touch of his own. Iryue bent down handing Srio to his younger sister.

"Stay here." Was all he ordered and walked around the corner. He watched the two for a moment then crossed his arms.

"Get your filthy hands of the princess!" Yusi and Zana both jerked away from each other and looked hatefully towards the intruder. Zana growled.

"IRYUE! This is none of you're business!"

"You are my cousin! And the heir! You have no need touching some dirty servent!" Zana growled as her hands began to glow.

"I will do what ever I want!" Iryue shook his head.

"You are a disgrace!"

"Say that again?" Zana growled flames ingulfing her hands. Iryue laughed.

"What are you going to do throw a fire ball at me!" Withthat said a fire ball came rushign towards him.

Kiroh stood up and looked at his yougner brother wiping the tears from his face. He understood what his younger brother was going through, but not first hand. Both brother's jumped as they heard ever to familiar sound a fire buring through a tree. The looked at each other and took off full sprint towards the source of the destruction. Kiroh skidded to a halt and looked on as his cousin and his twin were fighting. Kiroh sighed and looked back to Tuzo who had stopped just behind him.

"Go get Srio and Illa and make sure they are out of the way." Kiroh said in his soft voice. He was never loud. He didn't need to be he always got his point across. That also meant that he didn't yell, in turn he didn't like people yelling around him. Kiroh put his hands in his pockets and calmly walked over to where the cousins were throwing punch after punch.

"Lovely family feud don't you think?" Kiroh said looking at Yusi. Kiroh knew about the servant and his sister, but he aso knew that if the servant made a wrong move, then said servant would dissappear and never be heard from again.

"Alright. Iryue, Zana. That is enough." Kiroh said causing both to look over at him with a glare. After a second they started back up again. Kiroh shook his head and stuck his hands out bringing water to them from a barrel. A sphere formed in both hands, and with his right hand he sent the water out to completely soak his sister, exstinguishing her flames. With the other hand he set the other sphere out to encase his cousin in ice.

"What did you do that for!" Zana yelled at her brother, the steam billowing off of her body. Kiroh cocked and eyebrow and looked over at Iryue .

"You two were making a scene." Kiroh brought his hand up and melted the water bringing it back to him then back to the barrel. Iryue fell tothe ground.

"You wait till I tell the fire lord abou this!" Iryue hissed. Illa came running out from behind the building and felt down he side her big brother.

"You will tell our father nothing." Kiroh stated. Zana nodded crossing her arms over her chest as the steam still rolled off of her.

"I will tell him everything." Zana growled.

"Oh I suppose you are so high and mighty!" Illa shook her head.

"Nope. He's go at pesant girl friend." Kiroh lifted his eyebrows and turned to look at his cousin. Zana smiled and bounced over to her cousin wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And you are engaged. Tsk tsk naughty naughty." Iryue pushed her off.

"I don't have any such thing." Illa noddedin proteste.

"Yuh huh. If she isn't you're girlfriend then why were you doing the making babies dance?" Kiroh jerked his head to look at his youngest cousin.

"What did you just say?"

"I said.." But before she could finish her sentence Iryue covered her mouth with his hand.

"Fine. You say nothing about what this little rat told you, and I'll say nothing of what I saw."

Katara smiled and waved her goodbyes to all of their guest. It had been a long day and she was very ready to take a nice warm bath and lay down for the evening. But she knew that they had to round up the children first, They could always send the servants but then there was that chance of the servants coming back with either burn marks, or welps from water whips.

Zuko walked over to his wife wrapping his arm around her waist. He looked at her then down to her swollen tummy. He ran his hand over it then took her chin in his hand.

"You need to rest." She smiled at him then shook her head.

"I need to find the children, ours and Sokka's." Zuko shook his head.

"You are going to go rest. I'll find that kids."

"Who says I am?'

"I did."

"Well my lord, I don't always do what you say now do I?" Zuko frowned and kissed her on the cheek.

"This time you will." He said and signaled for her attendant to come to get her. Masia quickly did as the Fire lord ordered and escorted the Lady back to her chambers.


End file.
